


Those Who Went Before

by MissOliviaMary



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky comes home, F/M, This is going somewhere, WinterShock - Freeform, bonus darcy/clint bromance, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOliviaMary/pseuds/MissOliviaMary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy get cornered, make a rash decision, brings home a broken assassin. What could go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, after a long time reading all the brilliance, I finally uploaded my own.  
> I have a general idea of where this is going, but notes, comments, sarcasm, all welcomed.  
> Just, please, newbie, play nice.

She never had the power to change someone’s life before. Not even her own. It was nothing she had ever thought about. But now, with the hand pressed tightly across her mouth, she decided to make a change.  
"If I remove my hand, you have to not scream." He whispered harshly in her ear. it was no more than a harsh whisper, but she could hear the pain and worry bleeding through.  
"Please, I need your help." He sighed again, and slowly removed his hand from her face.  
Darcy took a steadying breath in, braced her shoulders, and turned to face her captor.  
He had put the away from the mouth of the alley and hidden them behind a dumpster. Now she had her back against the hard brick and the shadow of a man right before her.  
I need your help, I need to get to the captain, he’s the only one who can save me, please." he sobbed softly, letting his long hair fall over his face as his shoulder shook hard with heavy breathes.  
Once again the blue eyes raised to Darcy’s and all she could see was the hurt and confusion as clear as day.  
"Well, for some reason, I’m attracted to you, so there's that working in your favour." Darcy blurted out because as always, the Lewis family trait of having no brain to mouth filter, comes out in full force when she’s nervous.  
How did she manage to get herself into these situations? All she tried to do was grab a quick coffee from Starbucks. Just get out of the Tower for twenty mins, and before she can even get her caffeine intake, she is bodily shoved into an alley and molested by an ex-Howling Commando. Reported KIA over 70 years ago. Yup. She must be dreaming.  
Taking on a dream like confidence, she wound her hand into his right and pulled hard so he had to follow.  
"JARVIS, my main man, I need everybody not to panic and to meet in the main lounge, please, and just say that, hold the deets for a mo." Darcy quickly added as she pulled a shocked James Barnes behind her.  
Spinning around on him once they were safely in the lift, she gave him a once over. He looked rough, unshaven and unshowered, but he was holding himself strong if cautious, looking down at their entwined hands with a slight frown marring his beautiful face. All she could think was 'were have you been and when was the last time you had physical contact'.  
"I don’t remember." he whispered, still eyeing her fingers like they’ll disappear. Of course he answered, because of course she said it out loud.  
"Aw, sweetie," she actually meant to say loud before enveloping him in a patent Lewis-Bear-Hug.  
At first, he just stiffed. But before he could really figure out how to escape her attack, his body just reacted, and to his surprise, in the least lethal way possible.  
Darcy smiled spite herself as strong arms found themselves wrapped around her, anchoring her to his solid body. He breathed in the scent of her hair (roses) and felt her press closer (all soft edges) and he felt like Bucky Barnes for the first time in 70 years. It was refreshing. Up until the elevator slowed to a stop and he knew he now had to face those 70 years. At least, he let himself allow, his human hand still held hers, and she held onto him like he meant something.  
*


	2. Chapter 2

"H-how long have you been standing there?" was the first thing to come out of her mouth.   
Come on, she had the elevator door open to fully armoured Avengers in the lounge room, a girl's going to freak out.   
Naturally, she shuffles to stand in front of Bucky, between him and the group. "Okay, this looks bad." Darcy manages to get out before Tony's repulster starts to power up, Thor's hammer is gripped tightly and Clint's bow is drawn tight.   
"Damn right this look bad, sweet heart. You have a mass murderer behind you and you’re protecting him like he's a kicked-puppy." Clint manages to get through gritted teeth.  
"Clint, please, he is a kicked puppy, he's asking for help, isn't that your job. And where's Steve? I feel like he should be here for this." Darcy says. Looking around the room.  
There's a moment of awkward silence before Steve pushes himself past the other Avengers to stand before Darcy. Behind her, she can feel Bucky tense, and lower his eyes to the floor. She kindly steps aside when she is fully convinced no one will shoot. Steve moves forward slowly, hand stretched toward Bucky, a look of utter disbelief marring his face. Bucky shrunk upon himself, as if expecting the touch to hurt.   
"Bucky?" Steve quietly asked, as if unsure of anything anymore.  
"I remember." Bucky says, just as softly. "Everything."  
Steve just pushes all the way forward to grip onto his long lost friend. He swears, black and blue in his mind, that he is never going to let go ever again.   
Around them, they heat the awkward shuffle of the team, but Darcy understanding how private this moment is, starts to shoo the others out of the room. Steve faces her without letting go, and mouths a 'thank-you' at her.   
"I'll go make tea, take your time." Darcy replies, touching each of the embracing men on the shoulder and turning towards the kitchen.   
"I just want a nice, easy life. Is that so much to ask?" Darcy sighs at the ceiling.  
"Well, Miss Lewis, I feel that maybe residing in the Tower with all the Avengers, even Master Tony alone, would mean that is a unrealistic wish." JARVIS softly replies, bringing her back to reality.  
"Ah, J, least I gots you to keep me sane." She smiled.  
"I aim to please, Miss Lewis." JARVIS said, sounding almost smug.  
"The wonder twins have retired to Caps floor. Now, baby doll, you what to tell me what the hell is going on?" Tony said while coming up behind her in the kitchen. Darcy spun to see all eyes on her, expectant.   
"Nope." She pops her 'p' loudly. "I'm taking the tea to the bold and the beautiful, and finding out what the actual is going on." Grabbing the three mugs, she saunters off to the elevators, not looking behind her at the dumbfounded superheros.  
*


	3. Chapter 3

The soldier followed his failed mission.  
Three floors in the elevator.  
Private apartment. Four rooms. Two Bath.   
Open plan living space. Large windows overlooking New York. Simple design. Approximately 247 usable items as weapons. 12 places of cover.  
Bucky shakes his head as his sits and tries to recover himself.  
Steve settles slowly beside him, ever cautious. Close enough that Bucky can feel his body heat through his thin black clothing. It's been years since he's been warm.  
"I want to turn the clock back to before..." Bucky says, without really meaning to.  
He looked down at his hands, one hard cold metal, the other still warm and human. He wished he still had the girl hold him, holding him to this reality.  
"Buck, I came looking for you, after D.C. I wasn't sure where you'd gone. But I guess you just didn't want to be found." Steve whispers, like he's ashamed.  
"I needed to clear The Soldier, from inside, before I could find you. Just to be safe. I think." Bucky replies, looking up into those bright blue eyes that been there his whole life.  
"I needed to make sure I would hurt you anymore by coming back, but Steve, I need your help. Please. I need something." He begs softly. When Bucky had first decided to find Steve, he knew ultimately it would end badly, he would be turned away, given back to his Masters. But when he had seen the look in the girls farce when he asked, genuinely begged for his life back, she had all the conviction he was used to seeing in Steve. In that moment, he'd let himself hope, that maybe there was a chance he could be saved. And if he was at all honest with himself, he hoped she would be there to help him through. Again, he looked back to his human hand, wished it still held hers, a sign that he could redeem himself from all the red and terror.   
As if on cue, Bucky felt the girl settle to his right, and slowly slip a hot mug into his right hand. It was a peculiar feeling, he'd been cold for so many years, but he held it tight, before looking up to her.  
"I wasn't sure how you take your tea, so it matches Steve's, strong and sweet." She said with a smile, nudging his hand slightly, to encourage him to take a sip.  
Basking in the warmth, Bucky downs almost half the tea, feeling it warm from within.   
"I'm Darcy, beeteedubs. Thought I'd give you a name instead of just 'hostage'." She mentioned once he lowered the mug.   
Darcy. He tried it out in his head.   
It suited her.  
He liked it.  
He liked her.  
She was a bright light in his icy world, and like the sun, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.  
Brightly painted lips, big brown doe-eyes, long soft curly hair, and all soft curves that he knew he'd get lost in.   
"Darcy." He said out loud. "James Buchanan Barnes. Thank you for saving my life."  
As he said it, he could almost convince himself he was James once again.  
*


	4. Chapter 4

His afternoon goes past in a blur. Four hours and twenty seven minutes later, he completely exhausted.  
Bucky's gone through most of his story with Steve and Darcy, all that he remember from the fall back in the forties, through the last seventy years in and out of cryo.  
They sit and listen, offer murmurs of comfort when his breath hitches, Steve tenses when he tries to explain what happened in the Chair, Darcy folds herself into his side when he tells them how he's been slowly taking out all known HYDRA bases while his memories come back.   
It all flows, come easier than he thought it would, and when he has said his piece, Bucky feels oddly lighter.  
The mugs of tea have been left to go cold on the coffee table, so after a deep breathe, Darcy sits up, collects the mugs and heads to the kitchen, he suspects it's to do something with her hands. Steve stands, looking somewhat disgruntled. "I need to head down to the gym, Buck. I'll be back in an hour. This apartment is safe, and right now the Tower is the best place for you to be. Why don't you go have a shower and clean up, and have a rest? You must be truly exhausted." Steve says. Bucky can see all the tired and worried lines marring his face, he's all nervous energy like he wants nothing more than to go out and take down anyone who’s ever touched Bucky. It's somewhat comforting. Darcy comes to stand behind Steve and starts to push him towards the elevator. "Of you go, Captain Dorito, I'll get Sergeant over here settled and feed. Come on, Shoo!" Darcy gently gets him in the elevator, before turning around and slumping on the wall.  
Bucky notices that she looks utterly defeated. Strangely, he wants nothing than to change that, to put a smile back onto her lovely face.   
Before he can summon any words to, she has folded herself up on his lap, like she is trying to burrow into him. Again, he flexes like he wants her off, but he just pulls her tight and holds her while silent sobs wrack her soft frame.   
"I'm so sorry Bucky. Everything. It's just horrid. I just wanna wrap you in blankets and never let you be hurt again." She says into his collar bone. Thought the words can never be fully true, they warm him inside more than the tea ever could.  
He knows, it's dangerous, already being this taken by the girl. It can only end badly, as it always does for him.   
She back slightly, takes his face in both hands. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise." And again, with that simple statement, He can see the full conviction behind her eyes, the slow burning flame with her that will do whatever is needed. He looks back deep into her eyes, and for a second, just a brief moment, he can believe her whole heartedly.  
Bucky Barnes feels human. And he is ready to fight to continue feeling human.  
*


	5. Chapter 5

Clint was definitely not sulking. Nope. Not his style. He just sees better from a distance. He likes to perch. So when Natasha found him on the specially designed nest on the roof, he will deny all allegations.  
"Okay, this looks bad." He says without facing her as he shoots another pigeon with the Nerf bow Darcy got him last Christmas. There's a half smoked cigarette hanging from his lips and three empty beer cans to his left.   
"Yeah, no shit Birdbrain." She replies and gracefully lowers herself beside him.  
"I trust her, I really do, but this is big. Even for us. Turning out to be Steve's ex-BFF on top of what you've told me. This is gonna get hairy Tasha. Don't you think?" He asks handing her an open can of his cheap beer.  
"I think this was always going to happen. He deserves a chance. Like I did. Who do you think gave her the idea of redemption? You know she praises the ground you walk on." Natasha says plainly. Clint knows he can always count of her being honest, but that doesn't mean he has to like it.  
The kid had grown on him, right from the beginning in New Mexico. And now, he felt somewhat responsible for her. She never had any family, had always toughed it out on her own and he got that, but now he understood what it was like to have a team, to have people to trust, so he was paying it forward. So after he managed to convince Coulson to give the iPod over, he took her under his wing and become solid for the both of them.   
It had been three years since Thor first touched down, and there had been highs and lows, but Clint had always kept his promise to protect her and be there. She was his cupcake.  
And now she had a new pet project.  
There was only so much he could protect her from, and he didn't count Bucky Barnes on that list.   
Natasha was quiet beside him, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. He knew this had to be hard on her too. Seeing a big part of her past again. The love of her life that saved her, that got her out.   
Clint reaches an arm out over her shoulders and pulls her into his side. The fact that she let him spoke more than enough. "He's a good man, and if he does truly remember everything, and wants to clear his ledger, than she is the best person to help. Plus we will all be here. Steve won't leave his side. Stark acts like a child, but really is the Grandfather of this family. Thor is like Darcy's brother. Banner is settled. There is no more running, Clint, Coulson has a new team, SHIELD is finished. We have to make this work. Now, I bet Darcy needs you right now. She did get kidnapped. Go to her and stop sulking." And with that, Natasha stood and held open the door for him, not leaving him any room to argue.  
*


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you want the coffee cupcakes again, or did eating a full dozen of them in one sitting last time put you off?" Darcy calls out. Damn, she's good. Well, he did teach her.  
Finding the next grate and lowering himself out of the vent and into her kitchen, he's happy to see her baking.   
That's her thing. The cupcakes. And damn, it will be the death of him.   
"Any and all of the cupcakes, cupcake." He says brightly, perching himself on a stool at the breakfast bar.  
He can see she's tired, that she's moving slightly slower than usual, and has said about three hundred less words than usual since he entered the apartment.  
"What's up, buttercup?" Clint asks.  
"Oh, ya know. The usual. Superheros, brain-washed assassins, Stark. My life." She replies wearily.   
"You don't own anyone anything, cupcake. Remember that. You're ledger is spotless. Say the word and we can Vay-Kay." He says seriously. Darcy lifts her eyes and plays floury hand on her hips.   
"Where'd you get a stupid idea like that, Hawkass? I'm in this, follow through, clean shot, and all that crap YOU taught me." She punctuates with a pointed finger in his direction.  
"It's just this is bigger, Darc. You don't need to get involved in this bull. I don't wanna see anyone hurt, least of all you kid. You're my family remember." Clint counters.  
She rounds the counter to his side, kisses his cheek, and pulls him close.  
"Serious Clint is so serious. It's gonna be fine. I got you on my team. It’s all A-Okay." Darcy says.  
He knows that she's strong. If anyone is up to any challenge, it's his girl. She already walked into this life and conquered it. Wrangling the Science!Bros and always knowing how much Steve and Thor can actually eat and having Nerf wars with him and Tasha to keep their lives light. She was what kept the team grounded and sane. Darcy coordinated with Coulson and Potts for them too, worked on the legal stuff, and always seemed to know what they needed to hear after coming home from a mission.  
Darcy was a Goddess if they were the superheros.  
Pulling away, he grabbed a cupcake, held it high, "To Darcy and her infinite awesome-ness. Hope he appreciates it." Clint toasted.  
Darcy hid her giggle with a hand to her mouth, but when she looked back up, he saw the glint in her eye.   
"No, no. No, no, no. No. I know that look and no. I'm too young to be a grandfather. He's an assassin. Keep it PG." Clint blurted out.  
"Ha, seems I have a type. But seriously. I want one, I'll walk him every day and make he gets feed and take perfect care of him and pleeeease, Daddy." Darcy whined jokingly.  
How could he say no to that face.  
Okay, this is going to end badly.  
*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the responses.  
> I didn't think to see anything so early in the process.  
> Encouragement will push me forward.  
> I hope to give y'all what you need.

2:27am the alarm clock read.   
His chest felt tight in ways it hadn't since he got the serum. It was like having asthma all over again. Part of him was ecstatic to have Bucky back, in somewhat of one piece, to have his right hand man back as unsure in this century as he was. To have his one and only true friend, grounding him and keeping him going as he had always. And now Steve had a chance to replay all the favours, to keep him safe this time, to hold on and never let go. He had failed Bucky once, and seen how badly it ended, but he must be getting karma paid back around for all his good-doing. But this time, nothing is going to get in the way.   
But naturally, there was a very strong murderous energy thrumming through his body. Steve wanted nothing more than to pack a bag and chew through anyone who's even come close to Bucky. Rampage across the globe, being revenge for his best friend. Take out anything that was or could be linked to HYDRA.  
Steve sat up in bed and sighed. He couldn't do that, not when he was needed here. Bucky still had a long way to go, learn about himself and the world around him, get back into a functional head space and he asked Steve to be the one to help. There was no way he could say no to Bucky.  
Getting up and heading towards the kitchen for a glass of water, Steve paused outside Bucky's bedroom door, so used to hearing the snoring of their shared youth, but silence was all he could hear, even with enhanced hearing.  
The kitchen in the apartment was a modern marvel, even by his standards. Stark had really out done himself in order to bring the Team together. The panoramic windows gave him views of this beloved city and at this time of the morning, there is a calming sense of peace.   
"I haven't seen a skyline in years." Bucky says in ways of introducing his presence. Steve laughs at how silent he is now, not even close to the lumber mess he was as a young man.   
"The city has grown and changed so much from what I used to drawn. 70 years was a long time to be out. I still have times of confusion and can't believe this is the city we grew up in. It's just so foreign."  
Bucky bumps his shoulder against Steve's.   
"Talking like that, really does make you sound like a Grandpa punk."  
"I may have been born in 1918 but just remember you were 1917, technically, you’re the eldest still, jerk." Steve said.  
They may have a long way to go, and a lot to get through, but they’re here, together, in their city. They could do it.  
*


	8. Chapter 8

Steve had settled on one of his couches in the lounge room with a sketch book. He wasn't really concentrating, just letting his hand glade over the page in a familiar way. When he finally actually looked down, he'd once again drawn Bucky, a harsh mix between memory and what he can see now. The eyes and jaw are the same but the long hair and harsh mouth are somewhat new.  
"JARVIS?" He asks the ceiling, never really sure where to look when speaking to the AI.   
"Remind me to send flowers to Darcy this morning, something that she'll like, and maybe her favourite candy."  
"Of course Captain Rogers, for flowers, I would recommend lilies and I'm sure any candy you choose will suffice Miss Lewis and her notorious sweet tooth." JARVIS says coolly.  
"Talking to yourself there Steve, wow, the future made you go crazy, pal." Bucky commented, as he threw himself on the couch opposite Steve.  
"Actually, Stark created a fully functioning Artificial Intelligence called JARVIS, he pretty much runs the house. JARVIS, officially, meet Bucky." Steve waves in Bucky's general direction.  
"My pleasure, Sargent Barnes, welcome. If there is anything I can assist you with during your stay, please do not hesitate. Captain Rogers, I wish to inform you that Miss Lewis is currently heading towards your apartment. I'm sure you will both enjoy the rest of your morning."   
"Ha. He really is from Stark. So much wit." Bucky laughs.  
On cue, there is a soft knocking at the front door, followed by, "I know it's early, but I have cupcakes. Just let me in. No need to bother with the shirts either."  
Steve stands, smiling despite himself and makes way to the front door.   
Before his face is a huge basket of cupcakes, and the gorgeous dame who baked them.  
"Come in Darcy, we both just got up." He moved aside so she could head towards Bucky.  
He watched her walk past, full of confidence despite her small frame, before coming upon Bucky and heartedly shoving a cupcake in his mouth.  
The man just takes it, with a half smirk, winking at her, causing Darcy to blush.  
"Darcy's cupcakes a Tower famous, always a winner. Plus she has been somewhat, my tour guide to the 21st century." Steve says as he joins the others.   
Helping Steve get up to date on pop culture was a task she took upon herself, but what Steve admired most about her, was she saw him. Not Captain America, not Captain Rogers, just plain Steve. Just like Bucky always did.  
"Steve, this dame is a keeper. We should keep her." Bucky said and derailed his thoughts.  
He looked over at two of the people who have treated him as a person, different centuries, but somehow together, here, with him.  
He decided then and there, he would do anything in his power to keep these two amazing people alive.  
*


	9. Chapter 9

Darcy had always had a soft spot for boys with long hair and dark eyes. And Bucky Barnes, well, he just happened to fit the bill to a T. So if she happened to be wearing that one cute shirt that makes her look even curvier, then sue her.  
Not that she'd ever say that Captain Rogers is hard on the eyes. That shoulder to waist ratio was enough to make any woman weep, and a few men too.  
So when she walks in that morning to see them both lounging around in sleep wear, which is really no more than soft long pants and tight cotton t-shirts.  
Who can blame a girl, the only rational response is to walk up to the recovering weaponized assassin and shove a cupcake in his mouth.  
Least he took it in good faith, only tensing minutely, before smirking around his full mouth and giving her a wink that pulls at her lower stomach.  
"Did you enjoy yourself last night Bucky, sleeping like a normal person in a bed and all?" She smiles sweetly at him, before tossing another cupcake in Steve's general direction, knowing full well he'll catch it easily.  
"Swell, darlin'. But as always, coulda been better with warm body next to me. Stevie here just ain't as cuddly as I remember." Bucky replies.  
"Aw, sweetie, you're Brooklyn is showing. And I only just managed to bet that out of Steve here." Darcy giggles.  
Bucky gets up to make some tea for them all, so while he's on the other side of the room, Darcy quickly turns to Steve.  
"We have to do a group dinner tonight to formally introduce everyone. Things have been a bit on edge after the entrance yesterday, and while you and I can see he's more himself than ever, everyone needs to be shown. Now, the only worry Clint and I have is Natasha. Does he remember her? Does she ever remember much of him?" She says in a harsh whisper.  
"Darcy, there are no worries from this end. And by the way, super soldier hearing, you may as well have just asked him." Steve nods at Bucky's back.  
Darcy silently curses the day this became her like, and in the same low whisper, "White, two sugars."  
"No worries, darlin', figures you'd be a sweet one, and you were right yesterday, same as Stevie here. But as for the dinner, it shouldn't trigger anything I can't handle. And as for Natasha, I don't even know who that is, so unless you're worried about become jealous, nothings the problem." Bucky said as he brought the mugs back over to the living space.  
Looking up to his face, Darcy can see the hesitation as plain as day, but a set determination is fighting for dominance. She understands the need for control over ones emotions. It was something that often got the best of her, but working and living in the Tower as the Avengers personal assistant, well let's say, it had taught her a thing or two.  
*


	10. Chapter 10

HAWKASS(Outgoing):Dinner for the Team tonight. Bucky dont know Tasha. Avengers Assemble and shit.  
HAWKASS(Incoming):Tash is nervous, but will play nice. Make pie? ;)  
HAWKASS(Outgoing):Make your own goddamn pie. Make sure Tony is actually coming up too. I expect you at 5 sharp to help cook.  
HAWKASS(Incoming):Your lucky your pretty. Ill be there. x

Darcy had planned plenty of Team dinners before. They had been a bit rocky in the start. There were a lot of big personalities, but once she had Natasha on side, everyone started playing the game. She really thinks this will be a good turn around for everyone to get with the program with Bucky. He's not a homicidal maniac set on killing everyone, he's just a beautiful man in need of a little TLC.  
Steve assured her that his apparent ignorance toward Natasha won't be a problem. Now all she really needed was to get Tony on side and cook dinner.  
Luck seemed to be on her side as she found him in the lab (shock) blasting some good tunes at a level that only dogs can really enjoy.  
"J, turn it down, would'ya? Girls gotta think. Toooonn-nnyyyyy... My darling, how are you? How are the kids? The wife, is she well?" Darcy swept in with faked elegance, getting in close to kiss each of his cheeks in turn. She was rewarded with a grin.  
"Well, if it isn't girl wonder. Remember that you have other friends or do I not have enough abs for you?"  
"Tone, I need you to be with me here. It's your Tower after all. There is a tiny bit of respect for that." Darcy said.  
"Okay, okay, I trust you kiddo. I mean it. You say give him the benefit of the doubt, then done. But second he goes Howling Killer on our asses, it's on. So be careful. Now, Legolas popped in, so you need to make him pie, that's why I'm being so agreeable. But dinner tonight, I'll be there." Tony smiled his megawatt winner.  
"Very good. Now since I can be kind sometimes, would you prefer Pork roast or a Spaghetti Bolognese? Both are easy and will feed the masses." Darcy asked.  
"I could never turn down the Lewis Spag Bol. Bruce, would you agree?" Tony turns behind him.  
Bruce's fully head can be seen to pop up from under what looked like a leg to the Iron Man suit. Darcy hadn't even seen him, but this lot tend to get a bit lost when in Science! mode.   
"Food?" He tentatively asks, looking like he's been under there for about 14 hours.   
"Yes, Bruc-y Bruce. Family dinner. Upstairs. Three hours. See y'all then boys. Don't Science! too hard." Darcy blew a kiss at each of them and headed back up to the main floor. She had a full dinner to make for two super soldiers, a Norse God and his astrophysicist girlfriend, a man with a hulking alter-ego, a millionaire with a hulking ego and his world-dominating fiancé, plus two master assassins.  
As she does the tally in her head, she reaches the kitchen. "Hey, J?" She questions the ceiling.   
"Yes, Miss Lewis?" The AI replies.  
"How much pasta is gonna feed all of us and can you get it here to me in the next hour?"  
*


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brooding Natasha is something that I live for.  
> Sitting and bonding with Darcy.  
> So much angst.  
> Thankyou again for all the love.  
> It feeds the plot bunnies.

Dinner is in full force. She can see it from the various monitors surrounding her office. Tony gave them all their own apartments, a full floor set up to each of their needs. Her floor had a gym, an amazing office full of all new technology, and a kitchen that she can cook all the food she thinks is from her past.  
Natasha is not one to be pushed or frightened.  
But seeing James sitting at the table with her Team twisted something in the bottom of her stomach.  
She has never been ashamed of her past, only tried to clear the red from her ledger. Regret will get her nowhere.  
But what no one understands is the role he played in her past.   
Clint and Coulson are the only ones who even come close to knowing the whole story, and Clint has held her through the worst of the nightmares.  
After the whole clusterfuck that was SHIELD, she felt more lost than she ever had.  
With Coulson gone to a new team, Clint being the ultimate man-child with new BFF Lewis (she will never admit out loud that she has a soft spot for the girl) and now the good Captain all tied up with James.  
Locked up in her tower, the Widow let herself slump. As she slide down into the overly stuffed cushions on the executive chair, she smirked at how this must be the first time she's done this, and how this is the first time she's ever really felt this lonely.  
Lewis's dinner seemed to be going off without a hitch. Everyone behaving, Tony and Bruce outdoing themselves with Science! with Jane, Steve and Thor trying to out eat each other, while James politely plays referee. Clint and Lewis debating last week’s episode of CopDogs.   
Clint had told her that James had no recollection of her. Natasha didn't know if that hurt more or less.  
She didn't know all the variables, didn't know all the pieces and that scared her.  
If she could be sure that walking down to the dining area with a smile plastered on her face and introducing herself to the one love of her life and restart without any fall back, well she was selfish enough to be able to do that.  
But knowing what they had, how she had once before broken through his programming, seeing him be dragged away to be punished. She was pushed harder than the other girls because the Asset had picked her. She was sent on the hardest missions without extraction plans because the Asset had trained her harder than then others. She became the feared Black Widow. All because of James.  
In that moment, she had the crippling realization that she stilled loved him.  
*


	12. Chapter 12

Natasha must have got lost in her own thoughts for a time, before JARVIS was notifying her of a package left at her door. Standing and stretching with the grace she was trained with, Natasha headed to her front door to find a plate with a solitary cupcake. Smiling to herself, she grabs the cupcake and the small note attached.  
'White Russian for the White Russian. We missed you at dinner but there's a lot going on. I'm here if you need some girly time. Love, Darcy.'  
For someone who has no training in people, the kid was sure on to it, and knew how to approach people in the right manner.  
Pulling her favorite vodka out of the freeze, Natasha heads down to Darcy's floor after confirming she's alone from JARVIS.  
Darcy is settled on her couch with a throw over her legs, and a book in her hand. She raises her head as Natasha enters with enough noise to warn her arrival.   
"Oh, hey Widow. Like your cupcake? Made is specially, and managed to keep them hidden from birdbrain." Darcy says, easily filling the silence in a way that Natasha never felt necessary.  
"Thank you. They are amazing. Brought this to try help make you a white Russian." Natasha raises the bottle in her hand.  
"Let's do this." Darcy points towards the kitchen, letting Natasha collect a glass for each of them.  
"I knew James." Natasha says softly once she settles on the couch. Almost quite enough that Darcy almost doesn't hear.  
Darcy just collects her legs beneath herself and focuses in a not intrusive manner upon Natasha, letting her continue if she needs or leaving it be.  
Sweet innocent girl, Natasha thinks. James could do well with this one.  
"When I was training in the Red Room, there was a special trainer called the Asset. No one dare spoke of him. But he was the best. 100% mission completion. Said to be designed in the Russian labs, the ultimate opposite to the Captain America." Natasha started. Even unsure why she needed to get this off her chest.  
"He trained only the best of us. And I was the best of the best. He picked me. Trained me harder, pushed e further. But in a different manner. I seemed to bring out the human in him. We worked exceptionally well as a team. Deemed unstoppable by our trainers. We were the elite. One mission, in Brooklyn. Everything changed. He became unhinged, unsure. The place seemed to bring back memories. At this point we had missed two extractions, and I knew I would follow him to the ends of the Earth. James had been the only one to ever show me kindness, showed me how to improve over just forcing me. I had fallen in love with someone who made me human and I made human in return." She stops herself. Darcy hasn't said a word, but has managed to slip her hand into the Widows fingers. With a gentle squeeze, Natasha throws back a shot and forces herself to continue.  
"They found us, three weeks later. It had been the best three weeks of my life. Normal. Like nothing I had ever known. But seeing him dragged away. Seeing him be broken like they did. And then being put in-front of him and not being recognized. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone. I left then. Made a name for myself and swore revenge on those who hurt him. I ran manic. Ran for years. Fighting my own demons and fighting on his behalf. When Clint found me, I was a mess. He brought me in. I thought like a rabid dog for months, and slowly Clint wound his way into my life. Coulson and Clint helped me and now I have a chance to fix all the messes I had. I am forever thankful for them. But now, James is back. I didn't think it was possible. I'm scared Darcy. He says he doesn't recognize my name, but will he remember my face. Can we be fixed and back together? Have we changed too much? There's too many variables and for the second time in my life I am terrified."   
Natasha breathes for the first time since she saw James enter the building, feeling overwhelmingly light in her admission.   
Darcy takes a shot, fills both their glasses again, and pushes Natasha's towards her.   
"Have I ever told you how awesome you are, and that I want to be you when I grow up? You are just so. How are you real? But, thank you for sharing. When you’re ready, James would like to meet this mysterious Natasha who got out of dinner. We can do this. Clint and I are here. You are strong." Darcy says, words flying fast as usual.   
With that, the girl leans forward, only slightly hesitantly, and gives Natasha a hug. The Widow supposes that it shows more about Darcy's character that Natasha lets her, but she will never admit to lightly wrapping her arms in return and finding a small amount of comfort in the gesture.  
*


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the response about Natasha has been interesting.  
> I think I know how to make her happy, because I'm not so much of a masochist.  
> BUUUT in the mean it, Have some Darcy and Clint

Clint saw flashes of blue. Saw his hands moving without his command. Pulling the string taunt and releasing an arrow into the Helicarrier engine. Directing a group of thugs into the ship to do damage. Then he sees Natasha and fights her. Clint is locked behind his eyes, screaming at himself to stop, asking her to help him. Clint is lost in his own mind.  
Sitting bolt up in bed now, drenched in sweat, Clint breathes heavy and tries to shake away the nightmare. He sags slightly knowing he is here now and that he can never get away from what happened to him.  
Suddenly his bedroom door opens, and he instinctively reaches for the gun strapped to the headboard ready fight anyone who might be coming for him, but he's greeted by Darcy shuffling in dressed in one of his old hoodies and green sleep shorts.   
Releasing the grip on his gun, he breathing starts to return to normal with her presence.  
She shuffles up to the bed, raises the glass and her other hand filled with some candy.  
"JARVIS, juice, jellybeans." She says as some sort of explanation.  
So JARVIS must have notified her of his nightmare prompting her to bring a glass of orange juice and some of his favourite type of jellybeans.  
Darcy gives him a look, and gestures again with the goods until he take the juice, drains it and then the jellybeans, throwing them back, letting the sugar help calm his nerves.  
She then lifts the covers and all but sits on him, shuffling to get comfortable. They both wriggle around, a faint smile on Clint's lips knowing that she like to be the big spoon.  
The settle in companionable silence, Darcy with her arm wrapped over his stomach, hold him tight, comforting in a way only she can be.  
This is why he loves her. She accepts him how he is, doesn't expect any explanations, just helps him through. How is she even real, he wonders to himself.  
"You smell like vodka." He says quietly, noticing she's a lot more settled than usual. Must still have some alcohol in her system.  
"Natasha needed some girl time. Pillow fight in our underwear, casual making out, you know, the usual." Darcy says only slightly slurred.  
Clint laughs at the thought, knowing that Darcy probably tried to keep up the shots with the Russian and ended up being carried to her room by Thor when she failed.  
Her breathing slows and becomes deep signalling sleep.  
Matching his breath to hers, Clint lets calm fall over him, wondering how on Earth they got lucky enough to have a girl like this in their lives and thanking every deity he's ever heard of for the fact.  
*


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Clint wakes suffocating in the hot mess that is Darcy. Rooky mistake on his behalf forgetting that she's a starfish is bed and drawn to body heat. He tries to move without waking her, but she makes the cutest noise of displeasure and grips tighter.  
Clint huffs a laugh and gives up, besides when was the last time he actually had a lie in.   
Three years ago, this girl stormed into his life and shook it up. She really had, actually in New Mexico, she stormed up to him, called him a jack-booted thug and demanded her iPod back. He knew right then that he liked her moxie.  
Growing up on the road and with Barney meant he'd never had the chance at stability, but now he really did. And Darcy was a big part of that. She kept him grounded, never pushed too hard, had fun with him and even after meeting all the other Avengers, still believed him a hero.  
She had no time for his bullshit, hell, when he had actually confessed that he didn't feel like he fit in with the group that consisted of nothing less than a super soldier, a God, a Stark, a Hulk and Natasha. He tried to explain how delicately human he felt around them, and all she did was snort and laugh. Darcy had laughed so hard at him pouring his soul out that she made herself cry. "That's why you're there silly. You're only human, and you keep up. That makes you that much more extreme. You actually keep up with the big guns AND you're ONLY human." She had said, such conviction behind her words that he couldn't help but believe her.  
After that, she went out of her way to find Hawkeye merchandise for him. Toys, clothes, bits and pieces from all over, just to show she wasn't the only one on his team.  
"I can hear you thinking from here, shush." Darcy stirred and broke him from his thoughts.  
"Sorry cupcake. Just overwhelmed by your amazing-ness and how blessed I am with your presence."   
Darcy sits up slightly, smug look all over her face.  
He laughs at her, and pokes her in the side til she finally moves with a groan.  
"Thanks for coming down last night, Darc. Ya didn't have too. Woulda been alright." Clint says more to the floor than her, scratching the back of his neck as he stands up.  
"I'm not one to leave the elderly is distress. What can I say?" Darcy replies, raising up onto one elbow and facing him.  
"Anyway, it was my genuine pleasure." She says with her best shit-eating grin.  
*


	15. Chapter 15

Darcy spent the morning with Clint, making pancakes and talking crap. It had been nice to get back to normal, well as normal as they can be. She plans to spend an hour or so in the gym, working out her tight muscles, before heading down to the lab to feed the scientists.  
Steve and Natasha had set her up with some routines in the gym, just basics so she can keep fit but not lose all her womanly curves. Changing in her room into a loose singlet and shorts, she straps her hands and heads towards one of the punching bag. JARVIS sets up her angry girl music and she loses herself in the physicality of hitting something.  
Half an hour later, her shirt is sticking to her, her bangs are plastered to the side of her head and she feels rather light.   
"Not a bad swing doll." Steve says from the doorway where he's hovering. "You're getting better, more control."  
Darcy preens under the praise, who wouldn't when it comes from Captain America.  
"Back from a run?" She query’s.  
"Yeah, heard the music, thought I'd see if you wanted some company."  
"Think I've done my dash, but I'll never say no to having someone to stretch with." Darcy adds with a wink.  
Steve smirks at her with a raised eyebrow.   
"Don't let Bucky hear you flirting with me. He's got quite a soft for you darlin'."  
"Does he know? Interesting, interesting." She heads towards the benches near Steve and starts unwrapping her hands. "How's he going by the way? Dinner was deemed a success. No more arguing than usual. And Tony managed to not upset Pepper, so I'd say that's the biggest win."  
"I think he's gonna be okay. Slowly, there's still moments of being unsure, but that still happens to me. I wanted to say thank you also. For bringing him in. Trusting him. I don't think you understand the enormity of what you did. For him, or for me." Steve says this softly, looking at the floor. Darcy knows he's still the little kid inside, always so unsure of himself when he's not in Captain mode.  
Part of it breaks her heart to know that people stepped on him then, didn't take him seriously, and made him doubt himself. Part of her doesn't want his thanks. As far as she was concerned, she was just doing want a decent human should do. But after seeing the Team and what happens in the world, she now knows that her way of thinking is almost one of a kind.  
"Aw, Stevie, bring it in to Momma. Let's hug this out." Darcy all but throws her sweaty self in his general direction, finding herself tangled up in firm limbs.   
"He deserves to be happy. You all do." She murmurs into the wondrous plains of his chest.  
"Just remember you do too, Darcy." Steve says, always looking out for the little guy.  
"Take your shirt off and I get all the goodness I could ever need."  
Steve lets her go, and looks down at her with faux disappointment. "I thought we were having a nice moment and then you go and say something like that."  
*


	16. Chapter 16

The lab had been a bust. There was no getting through to any of them. Tony was buried in the suits, eighth cup of coffee next to him. No amount of money could make her enter that without her tazer. Bruce was passed out on one of the back bench, paper scattered under him. JARVIS let her know that he'd passed out after 14 hours of Science! so she let sleeping dogs lie. Now Jane, for such a small lady, packed a hell of a lot of energy.  
Darcy had gone up, waved a Pop-tart in her face and got gibberish in response. Something about a break through, and the masking tape was holding, and something about Heimdall not being as boss as he made out to be. Darcy knows this is the point that Jane needs to be saved from herself, so Thor was called, instructed to bodily remove his women from the labs and make sure she got to bed. She left it to his discretion for what she meant by 'bed'.  
Thor heartedly clapped her shoulder, almost knocking her flat on her arse and told her not to worry, their beloved Jane would retire and be looked after.  
So now Darcy was left with a free afternoon.  
She was heading back to her apartment, ready to spend some constructive time on CopDogs, when the collided with a solid wall of Bucky Barnes at her front door.  
The Pop-tart that had been half way to her mouth managed to smear jam all over her cheek, and she did rebound with such a force that she was on really on her arse now.  
"Wow, rude." She grumbles before actually taking in tall, dark and handsome in-front of her. Of course, this is how he sees her, naturally.   
Him, with the soft looking dark jeans that hug just so, and the cotton t-shirt that thankfully fits (not the way Steve fit his shirts, Darcy just recons everyone lies to him about it on purpose) and his hair is in a messy boy-bun that when all together, it's really a good thing Darcy is sitting down.  
Oh, yeah, that's right, she's on her arse in the hallway, jam across her face, in trackies and a definitely-not-Clint's hoodies.  
Before the blush can even make its way to her cheeks, he's bent to her level, swipes a finger through the jam on her face, and puts it to his mouth.   
A small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, before he slowly and deliberately slides the offending digit from his mouth and leans even close to her, whispers softly directly in her right ear, "I knew you were sweet, but you really are delicious."  
Darcy can hear herself breathing hard, lost for words for a change, overwhelmed by his proximity and clean smell.  
All she can do is lean in closer to him, and think 'oh crap, now you've gone and gotten yourself a crush.'  
*


	17. Chapter 17

Bucky leans in close to her. Utterly taken by her beauty. Back when they were young, Steve and Bucky would dream about girls like this. Witty enough to keep up with them but soft enough to get lost in. When she is around, he feels so normal. Like she actually brings out the most Bucky in him.  
Normally he would go straight in for the kiss, but he wants to woo her, show her the respect she deserves and pull all his stops out. Really wow her with everything he can.  
Steve had all but actually spoken his permission to go after the girl. He had been worried at the beginning, knowing Bucky to well to miss the look of adoration that shone from Bucky when he looked at Darcy. But in the few days here, and especially being around her, even Steve could see the positive effect she had on him.  
It was really to be expected. Darcy seemed to have the talent of reading people and being what they needed. This meant she worked well with the Team, keeping peace and making sure each member was looked after equally. But the part that caught Bucky and Steve is how self-less she was. She honestly didn't expect any return, was completely content on seeing those that she loved be happy. That just made Bucky want to give her the world and more.  
Holding out his hand, she tangled their fingers together and he helped her back up. Closing in her personal space again, he all but purred "Let me take you out, on a proper date?" Mixed with the patented Rogers puppy dog eyes that he had mastered about two years after meeting Steve, he could see all defences fall behind her eyes and a warm pink blush creep up high on her cheek bones.  
"Oh-oh-kay. I mean, yes. Yes. That would be... Peachy." She stutters back, her breath washing over his closet cheek. Bucky could feel her blood rushing under his fingers still holding tight to her hand. The predictor in him felt content, like the cat that got the cannery, but he could tell it defiantly not the Soldier. It was the basic red blood that flowed through his veins. The whole picture, all of her, the space the shared, all made him giddy.  
"Good."  
Bucky watched as his praise washed over her and saw ever minuet reaction in her face, dilating pupils, sharp intake of breath, slight tighten of her fingers.  
And that was only for him. He did that to her. Pulled that reaction from deep in her. God, he felt good. Felt like a man again. And he would do everything in his power to make sure she knew what she did to him.  
Keeping their hands linked, he pulled her back towards the elevator, and directed them towards the kitchen.  
Darcy wore a slightly confused expression, but followed with no fuss. All Bucky wanted to do was make her tea, just how she likes, and maybe ask some questions, about her, about the city, about their fellow house mates. He was ever curious about this mysterious Natasha who he'd yet to meet. Though he didn't recognize the name, he kept getting flashes of red in his peripherals ever time she's mentioned, a tug in his stomach that he'd missed something.  
As much as he remembered everything, there was still blanks in his timeline, but that could be to do with time spent in cyro. Still, this Natasha, or more her alias Black Widow made him doubt, feel like something was missing still.  
Putting this to the back of his mind, Bucky pulls Darcy towards the kitchen, both laughing with the lightness of it all. The smooth companionship they share.  
Once Bucky rounds the corner, he sees Bruce sitting at the island, cradling a cup and deep in conversation with something. Naturally, he eyes up the newcomer.  
A shock of red hair.  
Pale skin.  
Blue eyes.  
"James."  
At her greeting, Bucky's world gives out.  
The last thing he feels as the Soldier takes over, is the fall of Darcy's hand from his.  
*  
 _Natalia Alianovna Romanova_  
 _Natasha Romanof_ f  
 _Black Widow_  
 _Born 1928, Stalingrad, former USSR_  
 _Orphaned, taken in by Ivan Petrovitch Bezukhov_  
 _Height 5'7"_  
 _Weight 131 lbs_  
 _Eyes blue_  
 _Hair auburn_  
 _Abilities include decreased aging, superior athletic condition, extensive training in hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, military and espionage, enhanced psychological defences_  
 _Defected to USA_  
 _Team affiliation the Avengers_  
 _Personal affiliations unknown_

 _Target acquired._  
 _Target not engaged._  
 _Target not engaging._  
 _Confirm asset action._  
 _Confirm engage Black Widow._  
 _Destroy Black Widow._  
 _Unconfirmed._  
 _Unknown factors._  
 _Unknown causalities._  
 _Asset requires systems reset._  
 _Return for systems reset._  
 _Return to closest facility._  
 _Unknown closest facility._  
 _Unknown asset current locale._  
 _Unknown asset last locale._  
 _Asset unresponsive._  
 _Black Widow unresponsive._  
 _Asset unresponsive._  
 _Asset compromised._  
 _Confirm asset action._  
 _Destroy asset._  
 _Destroy asset._  
 _Destroy asset._  
 _Destroy asset._  
 _Destroy asset._  
*


	18. Chapter 18

Bruce heard the giggling behind them as Darcy and Bucky entered the kitchen behind them. Naturally, the timing was impeccable. Natasha had come into the gym this morning distracted, so he'd suggested some yoga and a cup of green tea. Normal, he'd keep to himself in the Tower except when Tony decided that was a terrible idea, but he'd always had respect for Natasha.   
Even from when she'd collected him for the Team, she'd appealed to the man in him, not just the beast. But after the incident on the Helicarrier where she came face to face with The Other Guy, her behaviour towards him shifted. Of course there was amount of wariness, but she trusted him. Treated him normally. It was somewhat refreshing. So sitting there at the breakfast bar, it had just been Natasha and Bruce, sharing their loss without getting too deep.  
When Bucky and Darcy entered the kitchen, Bruce could see Natasha tense like The Other Guy had just appeared. It seemed strange for her to have such an outwardly response, after knowing her trademarked blankness.  
"James."  
If Natasha's voice wavered, then no one was going to notice it.  
But the shift in Bucky had caught everyone's eye.  
Where he was loose before, he was a tight ball of nerves now. Bruce saw brief recognition in his eyes, before whatever was Bucky Barnes got put on lock down within.   
Bruce had felt that loss of control, the monster growing within and taking over, to see it happening right in front of him now.  
Putting himself between what could only be the Soldier and Natasha now, he spoke to Darcy in a low voice, "Grab Natasha, take her to Clint, get Steve, and come back. Now."  
"But what about you?" Darcy hesitated, eyes flicking between him and the Soldier.  
"Now." Bruce said a little more forcibly. "I can handle it. He's unarmed."  
Bruce spared a quick glance at Natasha, she was beyond pale, breathing hard, mouth set in a firm line, hands shaking visibly. He didn't know which was scarier, the Soldier before him or Natasha so affected.  
 _ **Protect Itsy Bitsy.**_  
Breathing deep, Bruce forced The Other Guy back down from where he had started to take notice of what was happening. Pulling the girls towards the door, he stepped closer towards the Soldier.  
He hadn't moved, just tensed into a coiled spring, ready for action and destruction. His eyes seemed to be moving, like he was reading something, back and forth.  
"Bucky?" Bruce started softly, trying to remember anything about emotional triggers and panic attacks and how to actually be of help.  
"Bucky? Can you hear me?"  
"Asset compromised. Destroy asset." The soldier’s eye then turned to the ground, the whole form becoming submissive. It pulls a knife that must have been holstered around his ankle, and offers it too Bruce.  
All Bruce can think it that the shared history that Natasha had briefly explained was a lot deeper than she let on, enough that HYDRA made her face a kill-switch in Bucky's mind so if they ever crossed paths again, she wouldn't have the chance to get under his skin again.  
"Asset compromised. Destroy asset." It said again, as if it was waiting for Bruce to follow through with the order.   
That couldn't be allowed to happen, so Bruce responds in the only that seems rationale.  
"Negative action. Asset stand down. I repeat, asset stand down. Await further commands." Bruce uses his best authority voice, hoping to hell this is enough of a stall to get Darcy and Steve here, who should be about to break his programming.  
As if on cue, Steve busts through the door to his left, Shield in hand, taking in everything. "Bruce, you okay? What's happening?" Steve slowly inches towards the two men, looking unsure of anyone's reaction.  
"Natasha's face was a kill-switch trigger in the Soldier. I saw that Bucky was trapped beneath. Uhm, he's only spoken four words, but it sounded like a computer, so I kinda gave a stand down order. Seemed to work but now I don't know how much I can help. Your timing is impeccable Steve."  
Bucky doesn't even move as Steve moves closer to them, just waiting the next order.   
Steve gets close beside him, places a hand on his shoulder, which forces the Soldier to raise his eyes and meet Steve's. Bruce sees something flash there, and decided to make an exit, before anything else happened.   
Darcy creeps through the door now, looking beside herself, she now crosses towards the soldiers. With a nod to Steve, Bruce flees the room, knowing how private and painful that will all be for them.   
After, and if he survives, Bruce might find Bucky and talk to him, explain that he understands what it's like to have something else living under your skin. If he can help someone, if he can become more aware of himself, he's that much further down the road of redemption.   
_**Find Itsy Bitsy.**_  
Of course, thinking about him, brings him to just below the surface. Bruce momentarily wonders why The Other Guy is so concerned with Natasha. He'd think on that later, but now he's have to find her before the Hulk decided too.  
*  
Bruce wandered to his floor seeking tea to help calm himself. It was always the mundane things that kept him level headed. Last thing anyone needed was The Other Guy making an appearance.   
When the elevator opens to his apartment, he felt something different. Nothing was out of place, but he knew instinctively something was up. Moving slowly through the apartment, he checked every room and came up with nothing. Finally making it to his bedroom, he almost missed to shock of red hair hidden in the far corner.  
Natasha was sitting, balled up in the corner. At that moment she looks like a lost little girl. It broke his heart to see her cool, calm composure so broken. In three long strides her crossed the room and dropped to his knees in front of her.  
"Natasha, hey, you okay?" He asked softly.  
She looked up and all he can see written on her face was hurt and disorientation that had left her adrift.  
 _ **Comfort Itsy Bitsy.**_  
Bruce did exactly that, pulling her into a tight hug, collecting all her edges against him, trying to hold her together.  
First, she tensed as if unsure of him, then she started shaking, and then she sobbed.   
He just rubbed her back and held on tight while she let herself mourn over everything lost in her own life, everything that was taken from her, and all the responsibility that was lumped on this young child's shoulders.  
Because, under all the training, all games, and the genetic modification., she was no more than a child taken, and forced to become something she wasn't, much the same as Bucky.  
Bruce knows how hard she has been working to right her wrongs, both the ones made by her, but also all the wrong made against her.  
All the red she talks about, it poured out of her now, as she cried her heart out against his chest.  
Years, this must have been brewing in her, just under the skin. Much like how The Other Guy is constantly under Bruce's own skin. Natasha's beast from within didn't have its own form luckily, but its grip was just firm, taking her over as that sat there on the floor.  
Though Bruce had never been one from people and there issues, finding that he couldn't handle the dramas, right now he couldn't think of anything else to do. She had seen past The Other Guy when they'd meet, even taking him on head-to-head, tried to be there for the both of them, no one had ever tried to do that. No one had ever entertained the thought that Bruce and Hulk where one and the same. Natasha had simply accepted it, and acted appropriately. And Bruce will be forever thankful of that. Thankful that she came and got him, thankful of the chance to do good with the Avengers.  
Bruce held the young child she really was for close to three hours. Murmuring soft, kind words, letting her just be. They were kindred spirits now, he though, sharing this moment.  
"Natasha, you are a good woman. I'm so sorry for everything you've been though and will continue to go through. Bucky's state isn't your fault." Bruce cooed into her hair. "We will help him, and help you. You are part of this Team. We are family. Just remember what that means."  
When she had finally cried herself dry, she slowly untangled herself from him, took a deep breath and stood.  
He stood with her, unsure of what his next move should be, or what she now needed. Natasha would probably what to go to Clint, as they were so close, surely he'd understand a bit better than Bruce.  
Bruce could pinpoint the moment that she slipped back into the Black Widow, as the walls came back up.  
"You're a terrible liar. But I appreciate the sentiment." Natasha said without a smile.  
With that she left his room, and he heard her call the elevator.  
Bruce was left standing there, unsure of what she meant by that.  
Maybe one day, they'd both believe that were good people. Bruce thought that today had been that starting point.  
*


	19. Chapter 19

Darcy had never been so angry in her life. Sure, there was that time she caught her high school boyfriend making out with her best friend, or that time her mom bailed for six months to go 'find herself'. She'd been angry then, but right now, she was even surprising herself.  
Seeing Bucky standing there, not even Bucky at all, was pushing her beyond anything she's ever known. The broken shell of a man. One who only hours before had taken her hand so fondly, and brought a warm blush to her cheeks.  
That man was worming his way into her heart, slowing melting the part of her she'd locked away, but this thing before her, honestly, it made her sick.  
Steve was holding him at arm’s length, talking softly trying to get through the programming. Bucky just seemed to not register again, looking at the floor. That was the Soldier, through and through. She'd read the files, seen the footage. But having it standing right in front of her like this. Darcy's fist collided with the door frame she was standing in with enough force that both Steve and the Soldier turned to her.  
"Sorry." She muttered, rubbing her fist and looking at her feet.  
Looking up again, the Soldier was suddenly right in front of her. She took a step back, looked over at Steve who looked just as confused. "B-Bucky? Buddy? You in there sweetie?" Darcy asked, going with the theory that consistency was key. "Buck, I need to know if you’re under everything, we need some kind of sign..." Darcy tries, not really expecting much. She looks right into Bucky's eyes then, and sees a glimmer of something. At first she brushes it off, but then his breathing deepens, pupils dilate just a bit, posture falls slightly. Darcy takes it all in and runs with it.  
Throwing herself into her arms, she lets it all out. The anger, frustration, sorrow, helplessness. She pours it in her tears, seeing that human reactions seem to help bring Bucky back.  
"I'm so sorry. For all they have put you through. All the pain. But you're here now, in this tower, with us. You found your way home, found Steve and me. And now we can protect you, okay. I promise, me and Steve, we'll be your dream team." She sobs into his shirt.   
Steve shifts closer and takes a look at Bucky.  
"She's right you know Buck, like you said, she's a bright one. A keeper, like the girls we used to dream about when we were young. But you're here, and safe. Darcy and I will protect you, and avenge you. I will stop at nothing to take out the people who did this to you." Steve said.  
"Bucky, please, come back home. You've done it once. Remember, you can home with me. Please, you promised me a date." With that Darcy felt arm curl tentatively around her. Bucky's breathing becomes panting, panicked. The arms continue to tighten and Darcy returns the favour, holding them in this moment, in this space, for dear life.  
After what seems like an eternity, Bucky softens slightly, sagging heavily. The tremors seemed to have stopped wracking through his body, his posture and demeanour shift, slipping back into what Darcy would only associate as Bucky Barnes.  
"I'd never miss a chance to take you dancing darlin'.' Bucky sighed, seeming to take full control of himself again.  
Never one to miss an opportunity, Darcy pulls back slightly, keeping her arms firmly around his waist. She sees her eyes are clear, if a touch sad, but now he was fully in control again. Content with the thought, she closed the space between them with a soft press of lips.  
*


	20. Chapter 20

Darcy had never changed someone’s life. She had never been that important. But in that moment she knew what her place in life was now.  
Sure, by day she was the SHIELD liaison with the Avengers, which basically meant she was a babysitter. Easier said than done, by the way. By night, she was a friend, companion, and lover. That singular moment in which she had brought Bucky back was all the proof she needed. She had the power within her, once she started believing what Coulson always went on about her 'potential' she finally had proof.  
The kiss had been chaste and soft and perfect, grounding them both in the crazy realities of their own worlds. They were no longer floating in their own madness, but in control of where they were and what happened around them.  
Steve had cried into her shoulder for a moment and thanked her endlessly before grabbing Bucky in the simultaneously hottess and cutest bro-hug ever known to woman. He'd re tired to the kitchen to make tea for them all and give Bucky and Darcy a moment.  
"So, welcome back, this time you didn't miss seventy years." Darcy blurted, forever the queen of sticking her foot in her mouth. He just snicker at her lame joke with a lopsided smile, and reached down to kiss her softly again.  
Steve cleared his throat from the kitchen, and Bucky turned to move toward him, glancing over his shoulder when he noticed Darcy wasn't following.  
"Tea?" He questioned.  
"Huh, uhm, nah. Hey, look, we're good. Stay with Steve, sort through all the shit that no doubts going through your head right now. I promise to Thor I will be right back, but I have to check on the others. Make sure Stark doesn't bust in here suited up ready to take you out." She says as the calls the elevator.  
"Oh, okay, soon?" Bucky looked like a kicked puppy. God damn his and his baby blues. And Steve had the same expression beside him. So close, she though, as the elevator opened to rescue her.  
"Nice try boys." Was all she got out at the door closed in front of her.  
Heading to the labs, Stark was in his own personal lock down, apparently completely unaware of the world around him, so check. Thor was asleep on the couch in Jane's lab, four foot away from Jane who was also in Science! land. Check from them. Darcy headed back towards the personal floors after noting Bruce wasn't in his lab, quietly thanking JARVIS from his ability to recognize situations and take appropriate actions that he deemed necessary.  
Bruce's floor was empty, as was Natasha's. Strange, not unusual. Bruce liked to keep to himself after anything that had to do with people, so she checked the sanctuary.  
Soft, hippy music was playing, and Bruce was seated in the middle of the room, deep in meditation. Well, he was alive, and human, so Darcy choose to leave him, saving a note for JARVIS to pass on when Bruce was ready.  
Four down, two missing. And the worst two. Clint she wasn't too worried about. After breakfast, he mentioned he was heading out to his favourite supply store to faun over arrows with like minded people. Him being out of the Tower explained why he hadn't dropped himself in the middle of the situation and fucked everything up. Remembering her phone in her back pocket, she quickly wrote a message to him as she wondered to Natasha's not-so-secret hide away.  
 _HAWKASS(Outgoing):Shit wentdown. I handled like a champ. Im pretty much an avenger._  
 _HAWKASS(Incoming):Everything okay? always miss the good stuff._  
 _HAWKASS(Outgoing):Natasha has disappeared. Bucky sw her. Epic crap. Come home some point. make yourself useful._  
 _HAWKASS(Incoming):Havent heard from her. wont be serious. not far now. you k?_  
Darcy smiled as his concern. Their friendship was solid and one of the reasons she was here today. But right now, she needed to get a local on the Black Widow.  
Climbing up the rope ladder that was in the maintenance stairwell of the 87th floor, she jimmied the lock on the window. There was a small space outside that was only big enough for three deck chairs and a beer crate. It was a spot Natasha has shown her a month after they meet, after a big fight between the girls. Natasha had made a nasty comment, Darcy bit back, words were said, and then stupidly, Darcy threw a cupcake at Natasha. Apparently that's one way of getting respect from the renowned assassin. They now shared the space because Clint didn't know about it, and they could have a cheeky smoke when the world became a bit much for the women or there was a touch too much testosterone floating about.  
Not seeing red hair as she crawled through the window, Darcy sighed. Then she spotted a note on one of the chairs.  
 _I'll be back in 5 days._  
Oh Thor. This wasn't going to be good.  
*


	21. Chapter 21

Bucky was at a bit of a loss. Steve seemed to manically cleaning. He knew this was a bit of a tell, meant that Steve was stressed about something. When they were kids, Steve would clean the whole house while he was sick and Bucky was at school. When Steve's Mother died, the apartment was packed and ready to be emptied within two days. Each time he lost work, Bucky would come home to beautifully folded washing and Steve on his hands and knees on the kitchen floor scrubbing away like his life depended on it. It was one of his biggest tells. But right now, Bucky couldn't understand why Steve was so worked up. Sure, there had been a bit of an incident, but no one was hurt by the Soldier, Bucky didn't have his memories wiped, and Darcy had managed to talk him down. As far as he was concerned, it was a win.  
Sure, the nightmares where still wagging war on his mind, making sure that in the dead of the night, he remembers every gruesome, blood filled moment of the Soldier's last 70 years, sure he work up screaming alone in shady motels before he came here to find Steve, but things were getting better.  
He had control of his mind now. In that small window this morning, he'd been awake. The Soldier may have been in control, but he was there. That's never happened and gave Bucky a twisted sense of hope.  
Okay, it may seem a little bizarre that he suddenly wants to utilized the Soldier, but if he can start to repent of all the pain and hurt he caused with his own hand(s) then who could blame the man for trying. If he could work with this Team, have Steve's back like he did back in the war, it would help him sleep at night. So feeling like he was there, while the Soldier was too, it was a starting point. And being able to come out himself on the other side. That was a first. And to have Darcy in his arms at that moment, to see her without any kind of fear from him, well, he was feeling on top of the world, thank you very much.  
So what if he was lying to himself. It was believable and right now he had to sort Steve out before he took on cleaning the whole Tower on his own. It will always be his first instinct to look after Steve, even if it kills him.  
"Steve, Stevie. Come on, stop with the cleaning. I'm fine, you're fine, Darcy's fine." Bucky said as he tried to step in front of Steve who was dead set on making the breakfast bar gleam.  
"Yeah, I know. Just tidying up." Steve puffed, scrubbing harder.  
"Steve," Bucky grabs Steve's face and forces him to face him. "It’s okay. It happened, we made it through. It's what we do remember. We will always get through." Bucky pulls him into a tight hug to try and get his point across.  
Steve just stands for a few moments before returning the embrace. Bucky just pulls him tighter as he feels a little bit of moisture gather on his shoulder. "I should have looked for you, Buck. Everything that happened was because I believed you were gone. I was so stupid to think that." Steve mumbles into Bucky shirt, pulling tighter as he says everything that has been rolling around in his head since Bucky's return.  
"I'm so sorry Bucky. You were always the strong one. I should have looked." Steve kept repeating.  
Of course he was going to take this all upon himself, always so dramatic, but with a heart of gold.  
"This is not on you Steve. Okay? It's not. It just wasn't my time. We had unfinished business you and me. Just had a little detour while you tagged out like a sneaky bastard. But here we are, always back together. Til the end of the line pal." Bucky knows it a back handed move to pull that line, but he needs Steve to understand this wasn't his fault. No one would've survived that fall. Bucky only just did because of Zola and the knock-off serum in him. And even then, he hadn't come out whole.  
Like Dr. Erksine had said, the serum amplifies what’s inside. Bucky had always been a killer. Doing the dirty work from a distance to cover Captain America. Watching over the United States Golden Boy to make sure he was always okay. That meant head shots, and keeping the road clear. It was messy then, and that cold determination came out with the Soldier. Steve was a good man, Bucky wasn't, simple as that. But they were in it together. This was their second wind, in a new world, without war, and people who they could trust and matched them in this world. Bucky had to remain positive. Or the guilt would kill me.  
Steve just looks up dopey from his shoulder.  
"Yeah, buddy. Til the end of the line."  
They still had a long way to go, many days like this, but at least for right now, the cleaning had stopped.  
*  
Bucky spent the rest of his afternoon letting Steve be a mother hen. Sure, it had turned down a notch but Steve is an unmovable force and Bucky was exhausted. They ate, sorted Bucky's room out, so at least it looked lived in, found some music from their days on the computer, which had Bucky in fits of laughter from watching Steve try and work the thing. Sure, Steve had been out of the ice almost two years, but he still had a way to come. Bucky was almost thankful that he had to keep up with technology while being the Soldier, so he was only slightly more adept than Steve.  
Shortly after a late afternoon snack, Bucky had passed out of the couch. It was all very reminiscent of summer Sunday's spent in Brooklyn, except when Bucky woke about an hour late Steve wasn't perched opposite him sketching. Instead, he was surround by papers and folders. Some of it was in Russian, others looked like medical report, some mission reports. All around Steve was the last 70 years of Bucky's blood splatter life.  
Bucky just froze, he was okay with being tormented by his own past, he deserved it. But Steve. He didn't need to know.  
Steve just looked up from his current document when he heard Bucky stir.  
"Everything Natasha dropped on the internet. HYDRA seemed to like to brag about you. "Steve almost scoffed. Bucky recoiled like he'd been slapped. It wasn't like he had a choice.  
"Shit, I don't mean it like that Buck," Steve put down the file, ran a hand over his forehead and eyes, looking like his full 90 years for a change.  
"They're just dogs. And seeing that they recorded every detail of what they did. It's disgusting."  
"They were thorough. What do you expect? Keeping under the radar for how long?" Bucky spat, not really wanting to go through all this yet. They would have to eventually, not doubt Steve would want him to go to therapy. But right now, he just wanted his friend back, his life back, if only for a short time.  
"Maybe if you had gotten over the fact that I fell, and didn't dive into the ice at first chance, no of this would've happened. Ever think of that, Cap?" Bucky stood, already regretting the harsh words, wishing to take them back even as they left his mouth.  
Bucky didn't really mean anything right then, but seeing Steve reading his file snapped something inside him. There was nothing they could do but move on. Could everyone stop shoving what he had been in his face and actually look at what he was right in front of them. He was Bucky, of somewhat solid mind and he was trying so hard to keep going forward. His past was done, nothing was ever going to change that, so may as well move forward.  
Steve seemed to shrink back on himself. "Sure Buck."  
He gathered all the files, set the straight and went to put them in his room. "It's late anyway, i might catch some shut eye, I'll be up for my run early, maybe you could join me?" Steve threw over his shoulder as he stopped in the living room doorway. "Never was an early person before, maybe we try for something new." There was a touch of sarcasm, but mainly he sounded like a kicked dog.  
Bucky scrubbed a hand over his face, sadly he could pinpoint the moment his life went to hell and lead to him now standing here yelling at his best friend.  
"Yeah, we'll see if old habits die hard, eh?" Bucky conceded.  
Some of the tension left his shoulders as Steve's bedroom door closed softly.  
Trying his luck, Bucky headed to the elevator and went a few floors up. Heading towards the biggest apartment door on the level, Bucky hoped his gut was right.  
Knocking softly, the door opened after a few minutes, pouring warm light over him and what smelt like his Mother's cookies.  
"Fancy a dart and a chat?" He said with an impish smile, his metal hand restlessly scratching at the back of his neck.  
"With you? How could a girl refuse? Wait, you won't have any cigarettes would you? And here I thought you had manners. Stealing a girl's darts. Oh my."  
Bucky just smiled at the mile a minute commentary.  
Oh yeah, she was a keeper.  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Bucky may have down played what he was feeling here, but he will have to deal with what happened when Natasha comes back, I promise.  
> I just needed so wee bit of fluff to break it all up.  
> As always, thank you so much for all the love.  
> It keeps me going.   
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome.  
> You guys drive me, tell me where you want this to go.


	22. Chapter 22

Steve had barely slept, again.  
Bucky had not come back to the apartment, and he was worried that he might not. Of course, in his mind he knew he was over reacting, still. And everything Bucky had said had been true. If Bucky was in the Tower, they could deal with all the emotional baggage, sure, it would take time, but they had plenty of it now. But what really had Steve worrying was how the rest of the world would react to the Soldier. They saw only the bad that he did, all the assassinations. What they didn't understand was that he was prisoner of war. He had been taken from his country in the line of action and been tortured for decades.   
Steve was worried that the government would find Bucky here and drag him away before anyone could do anything to stop them and lock him up like Zola did for all those years.   
Least that was something that hadn't changed, the government still just wanted scapegoat. And in this situation, Bucky was perfect. After the fiasco that was DC, he was already painted as an enemy of the nation in the public eye, once he was taken in by the Police, the public could breathe easy again, the government would take a bow and the applause, win-win. For everyone except Bucky.   
So now Steve was once again refusing to let Bucky slip from his grip, but to wade through the political crap that was going to facing him, Steve needed to at least get a run in.  
Grabbing his gym gear, he was tying his shoelaces in the living area when JARVIS addressed him. "Captain Rogers, if I may?" Steve nodded slightly, looking up to any corner, having never quite adjusted to the body-less entity that controlled the Tower.  
"Sergeant Barnes is currently still asleep on Miss Lewis's couch in her apartment. Before she went to sleep, Miss Lewis also requested advice as to the situation with Sergeant Barnes and the United States government. I have contacted Agent Hill, Agent Coulson, and Miss Potts for a meeting in the Tower at 10 am in regards to the matter. Miss Lewis and Sergeant Barnes shall be attending also." JARVIS had a manner that he got everything across in a timely fashion. Steve was somewhat shocked, knowing that Darcy had taken his concern and was doing something about it. Sure, Steve was great at being Captain America, could work the front lines and be one of the greatest tacticians, but this sort of mission, he had no idea. He was grateful to have these people on his team to help back his own personal weaknesses.  
"Thank you JARVIS. When they wake, please send my thanks."  
"Would you like me to wake Sergeant Barnes for your morning run, Captain?" JARVIS always seeming to know what people need.  
"No, actually, I need the air, and he deserves the sleep. Let them know I'll cook breakfast, if they'll meet me at 8 am, my apartment." Steve smiled, collecting himself to head out towards Central Park.  
Bruce was in the elevator when it opened to Steve's floor.   
As much as Steve worked hard for and with his Team, they still had a long way to go. Bruce was always the outcast, more because of his personal preference.  
"Bruce, I didn't find the chance to say, thank you for what you did yesterday. I meant more than you could understand." Steve said sincerely.  
"Steve, you will never have to thank me for that. You and Bucky are both human, you deserve it. And you and me, part of the Team. I just wish I could help more." Bruce turned to face him. "But I was heading out to collect some specialty tea, company would always be appreciated."  
Steve knew by his tone, that Bruce needed something right now, and Steve just happened to be here. Well, if it would help, then Steve was the man for the job.  
*  
They wandered down to the Coffee Shop just around the corner from the Tower. Despite the early hour, it was already full of commuters. Bruce waved at the hostess and they headed in the direction she pointed towards a secluded table down the back.   
"This place does amazing tea of any description, but they coffee is great too, which may be more your speed." Bruce said as they settled in.  
They both order, Bruce a honeydew green tea with a box to take home and Steve a vanilla flat white (no matter how much Tony tries to encourage it, Steve refuses to order cappuccinos.)  
Though he was estranged somewhat from the Team, Steve had a huge sense of respect for Bruce. The man was crazy smart, on the level's he only knew from the Stark men, and had a traumatic experience because of a haywire Super Soldier Serum that left him in this hard position. Steve admired that he was trying to do his best, using his mind to help others, but now he was on the Team, Steve also thought it was doing good having the Hulk come out occasionally. It must relieve the pressure a bit.  
After a few moments of companionable silence, Steve remembered his first question, "Why are you up so early Bruce, it's barely past six."   
"Yoga. 6 am every day. But this morning I remembered about ten minutes in that I used the last of my favourite tea, got locked on. Couldn't relax. Figured I'd just get out and sort the problem. You know, you're more than welcome to join one morning."  
"I haven't tried yoga, more of a running man myself, but thanks for the offer. Might need all the relaxing help I can get over the next, ahh, however long." Steve sighs and runs a hand over his face. Everything with Bucky was still sitting heavy on him.  
Bruce smiled at the waitress as she sets the coffee down on their table. Steve closes his hand around the hot cup and finds comfort in the warmth.  
"You know Steve, in regards to all of that. He's kinda in the perfect place. He's got you and Darcy. If and when he's ready, I'm more than happy to talk to him, I mean I know what it's like to live with that kind of monster under your skin, Clint has the whole brain washed thing in common, and Natasha will come around. So there we go. We've all as messed up as him." Bruce chuckles to himself.  
"Maybe, I just have let Buck down once, I can't let that happen again." Steve says.  
"Stop living with the survivor's guilt Steve. It'll get old very quick. And you might just miss the time you have with Bucky." Bruce counters quickly. "I understand why you have, but seriously Steve. Here's your chance. You have your life, and his, you have the Team and we all look to you for direction. Darcy is infatuated with you on case you hadn't noticed. Shit, even Natasha and Clint listen to you. Coulson has been their handler for ten years and still doesn't have that kind of control over them."  
Steve laughs softly, appreciating the reality check from someone who will always just give it to him straight.  
"Speaking of Natasha, how is she?" Steve turns to face Bruce.  
"Uhm, well I actually saw her humanity yesterday. There's still a lot of pain from her past, and Bucky brought a lot of that up. She says she'll be back in a few days. Maybe, when she gets back in, take her aside. Make sure she knows that you still need her on your Team."  
"Yeah, okay. I can do that. Bucky being back doesn't change anything with the Team, just so you know." Steve quickly adds.  
"I know, but does the Team. Darcy was the one who checked on us yesterday, not you. And yes, yes, I know she's our handler. But you're the Cap. And I don't mean to offend Steve."  
Steve was anything but offended. If anything Bruce had cleared his head somewhat. Sometimes an outside view was what you needed. The man had a way of reading people, must have learnt this while on the run and not being able to trust anyone.  
At first Steve hadn't known that Bruce was going to be on the Team, having only come on board for locating the Cube, Tony had been adamant that he'd pull through when push came to shove, and after the Hulk pulled Tony out of the sky, Steve knew there was a place for both of them.   
Bruce managed to keep Tony alive with Darcy's help, Natasha and him seemed to have bonded at some point, enough that he could admit to have seeing her humanity, which Steve bets even Clint hasn't seen. Bruce also was a doctor, patched the Team when they needed it, consulted when he could, which was a huge bonus considering none of them actually like Medical.  
"Thanks Bruce." Steve said sheepishly. "I should get back though, promised Darcy I'd cook breakfast, and you know what she's like when it comes to food.  
"Ha, yes, she's a marvel. Best handler we could get, I wouldn't want to get in the way of that." Bruce pulls some notes out of his pocket, and motions Steve towards the door.   
They walked back in silence, which gave Steve the chance to click on something. The look on Bruce's face when he spoke about Natasha, he's seen it before. On Tony, on Thor, back in the day on Bucky. It was the look of want, lust.  
Bruce had a thing for Natasha. Who would have guessed?  
As they entered the elevator, Steve smiled at his feet, "I don't have to give the shovel talk do I? I mean, Natasha would do more damage than I ever could."   
Bruce's eyes suddenly dart up to his, shock written over his features.  
"But Bruce, I think she's good for you, and vice versa. Don't worry, she'll be home. We have Darcy's cupcake remember."  
Bruce sort of just stuttered as Steve stepped out to his floor. Steve turn heel and face the shocked man as the elevator starts to close, throwing him a mock salute.  
Bruce's face was priceless. As much as Steve was Captain America, doesn't mean that Steve Rogers isn't a little shit when he wants to be.  
*


	23. Chapter 23

Clint woke up feeling stiff on the motel bed. His eyes refused to focus and his head felt like it was on fire. Looking to the bedside table, he was bless to find two Advil and a glass of water.   
Never drink vodka with a Russian.  
Nope, scratch that.  
Never drink vodka with Natasha.  
In reality he knew how this was all going to go down. She had been waiting outside the archery supply store as he came out. She didn't say anything, didn't even look at him as he slide into the nice ride Stark must have had. They took off at a roaring pace, not stopping until they were several hours out of the city limits, and found a shitty, cheap motel to check into for the night.  
Seeing her supply bag, gave it all away. This was a getaway. Something had happened, and she needed to get out, and he was the back up. Aww, it truly touched his heart. He was here to make sure she didn't drink herself into a coma or end up on CNN.  
They had done this dance a few times, usually after messy missions. It was how they cared for each other. One of them went off the rails, the other followed behind with a mop making sure they didn't die in their own vomit. Clint had been the last one. Seeing the destruction he had caused on the Helicarrier, and knowing he had been part of Coulson’s 'death'. Well, it had been bad. That was a solid three month bender over the northwest, Natasha ever patient holding his head while he cried, taking hits that he needed to throw, shoving food in his mouth at least once a day.  
So now Clint had to return the favour and hopefully get her home in a somewhat less homicidal mood.  
"Tasha?" His voice grated his own ears as he slowly got up to look around the motel room.  
There was no note but all her guns had been left here, so he hoped it was just a food run. If he had any luck, she was getting greasy burgers.  
Clint had figured this might happen when she finally saw Barnes. She had only opened up about him in the last few years, after Clint had tried for so long to make their partnership something more. She had never explained it all, but Coulson had got them drunk once for Clint's birthday, and she had mentioned someone.   
There was never any detail, just pieces about someone who had trained her, given her a reason, almost escaped with her, and someone who she had taken away from her. Natasha sat Clint down the next day and explained that's why they could never be more, she was terrified that he would be taken from her and used against her. As much as he tried to convince her this was different, he'd eventually understood how much it had affected her. This 'James' had been a true love and of course it was going to mess her up beyond anything to have him forcibly ripped from her arms, tortured into forgetting and then directed to take her out like she was a nobody. Clint eventually left the topic alone, seeing that her friendship was what they both actually needed.  
People knew she thought love was for children, and he always joked that he was still a child then. It became their in joke, and whenever he said it, she would look at him with the Natasha Romanoff patented raised eyebrow and smirk combo, and tell him he was more of a baby.  
*  
Half an hour later, Clint stepped out of the bath room clad in track pants, running a towel over his damp hair.  
Natasha was at the desk, surrounded by McDonald's bags, a fresh bottle of vodka and her well-worn files on the Red Room project.  
"Aww, yesss." Clint mutters dashing towards the table and grabbing the nearest bag. God, this woman was good. Apple pies, frozen colas, Big Macs, sundaes, the works.   
"Simpleton." Natasha simply says, not bothering to look up from the file.  
Clint settles on the edge of the closest bed, facing her as he shoved handfuls of fries into his mouth.   
There was something broken in her face. He knew that she was letting him see, trusting his with the information but Clint was at a loss as to how he could help. They had long gone through everyone that was still alive in the program, burning through her known safe-houses and bases.   
But now, knowing HYDRA was a part of it, who knew how big that operation was, and how much they actually had to do with the Red Room.  
"Natasha," Clint spoke softly, letting her know he was serious. "What are we doing here?"  
She kept her eyes focused on the file, even though Clint was sure that she had the whole thing memorized by now.  
"Honestly, I don't know." She sighed. "James coming back, finding out HYDRA ran the Red Room. It's all too much." With that she took a shot of vodka, not even wincing at the burn.  
"Banner saw me cry." It was so soft, Clint almost missed it.  
Looking up from the burger he was currently digging into, Clint caught the woman's eye and all the dots connected.  
So she had made herself vulnerable, with someone outside of himself, Coulson and Darcy, something had happened, and now she was hiding, licking her wounds so to speak.  
"Oh. Did he freak?" Clint casually asks, wanting the information but trying not to press hard.  
"No. He held me. Told me I was good. Told me I didn't deserve this life but I was good. He sounded so much like Yasha. I told him he was a liar and left." She instinctive went for the holster that was usually on her left ankle, a nervous tick she had developed, finding the cool metal of her knives comforting.  
"And now you're running. You must have a soft spot for the good doctor." Clint jokes, not really sure how he felt about it all.  
On one hand, seeing that Natasha was capable of feelings was nice, knowing that she was growing and talking, all positive steps, but seeing how she got hurt because of it, not so flash.  
Reading between the lines, Clint understood that Banner was probably just as confused about what was happening, being fully aware of how distance Natasha could be.   
"Okay, so what's the plan? You want him or not? Because I've seen how he is around you. He's curious, mainly because you have stood by him and the Hulk and not freaked out. You refuse to put up with his crap, and treat him like a human like the rest of the Team." Clint kept babbling, watching like his namesake for the give, that spot where he hit the nail on the head. "You think he could keep up, had similar horrid pasts that you're both working on. You're scared because this might mean actually moving on from Barnes even when he's now in the tower. It means letting someone other than me or Darc inside your head." There, there was the twitch of the eyebrow.  
"Ahh, right, letting someone in." Clint puts the paper bag down and leans forward with elbows on his knees.  
"You know he trusts you. He's on the Team. Maybe you could just get to know him slowly, like the normal folk do. Dating I do believe it's called." A slight mock in his tone.  
Natasha turns on him quick, angry written softly over hear features. If he wasn't her closest friend, he'd be terrified.  
"We are not normal people, Clinton. As much as you can pretend. Well I guess you can. The only human on the Team. Only person who hasn't had their lives fucked in one way or another. All you're problems came from being a child who ran away to the circus. Life isn't that fairy tale. Nothing good happens to people like me." Natasha all but spat back at him. To anyone else, she would seem cool, calm and collected, but Clint saw the manic, raw emotion bubbling through. As much as he didn't like pocking the bear, this needed to happen, and apparently now was the time.  
"I may just be a carnie, but I'm here in a world of superheros and Gods, and yeah, I'm just a man, how do you think I feel. I'll never measure up to you or Cap or Thor. I'll never be good enough. I ain't good enough for you, or even Darcy, but I try. More than what I could say for you, princess."  
Clint expected the blade, just not a lap full of Natasha and the blade held tight to his throat.  
"You know nothing child." Natasha whispered through bared teeth.  
"I know you, Tasha." He whispered as he pulled her tight, wrapping his arms around her.  
The blade was still at his throat but not pressing as hard, so he considered that a win.   
Years ago, when he had been sent to take her out, this was what he saw. A hurt little girl, fighting back at the world which had hurt her. He'd never regretted his decision, one of the best he's ever made, but sometimes he's at a loss of how to help her more.  
"Love is for children." She whispered into his collarbone.  
"Tasha, with you slowed aging, you are a child. You have a chance, you had the chance when I told you to stand down all those years ago. You took my hand then, maybe you should take Banners now. How could he be any worse than me?" Clint said.  
"Least I'd get intelligent conversation with me." Natasha joked, tension releasing from her shoulders.  
Clint laughed, knowing that they were fine, they would be okay, and that there will always be a way forward.  
She removed herself from him lap, and settled back on her chair, a sad smile on her face.  
"Whatcha thinking lady?" Clint asked as he grabbed his discarded burger.  
"That all of this, all of us can be blamed on Rogers." She stated, with a half smirk.   
Well, shit. Clint was not expecting that.  
"Actually, James is to blame I think." Natasha corrects herself.  
"Okay, I may be just human, but I'm missing the links here." Clint gapes at her, wondering where she was going with this.  
"Think it through. Steve and the serum, that's what started it all, HYDRA tried to recreate it with Barnes, built the whole Red Room trying to make super soldiers. Stark and Carter worked with the SSR which then turned into SHIELD which made Steve essentially. SHIELD and Steve are the reason we have Coulson, and Tony grew up hearing about Steve from Howard and then decided to make himself a super hero in his own right. Banner became what he is through a failed serum experiment. So it's all on Steve really, and by that, if Barnes hadn't made it his life mission before the war to keep pre-serum Steve alive, then none of it would have happened. Not HYDRA, not SHIELD, the war would have ended. Imagine the world then, were we would be. I wouldn't be alive, Banner could have had a family, you’d still be pulling trick shots on the road." Natasha managed to get it all out in one breath.  
Clint just stared at her, unsure if that was a positive or negative statement.  
Sure, they're lives were fucked up, but they managed, and now they had each other. Did she really wish none of it every happened? Did she really hate it all that much? He was always convinced that it was the best of a bad situation, and now working with the Team, it was the best of a pretty good situation. They were super heroes for crying out loud.  
"Well, I'm sure to tell Barnes next time that this is all his fault. I'm sure he needs that on his shoulders. Damn him and his caring nature." Clint shook his fist in mock anger at the roof.  
"You're an idiot." Natasha just said to him.  
"Come on Tasha. I'm far to hung over for this. Let's go do something fun." Clint whined, knowing she needed a break from her own thoughts.  
"And what, pray tell, do you propose, Barton?" Natasha responded sarcastically.  
"I saw an old book store on the way into town last night, let's go pick up some of those trashy romantic novels you hate." Clint leered, daring her to deny.  
All the woman did was stand, throw a shirt at his head and walk out of the room.  
Clint counted it as a win. Maybe, if he could get her mind on romance, get her talking to Banner, they could make a go. God knows Natasha deserved a chance at happy, just like the rest of them. He knew that just like any shot he made with his arrow it would take precision. To make a successful shot, you got to follow and master the basic steps. You have to have foundation, where you draw the strength. Mindset, focus solely on your goal, regardless of your surroundings. Be in the now. Set up and draw. Inhale and prepare for what you are about to do. Anchor and hold. There is no going back. Aim.  
And once he's helped get them there, hopefully Natasha will see that all that remains is here and her target. Release the breath and follow through.   
Clint had trained in archery this way, and a lot of the same principles came across in his everyday life. He had figured that mastering the basics, meant you hit every time.   
There was one last step, which he hoped wouldn't come and bite him on the arse. Feedback. Basically, taking responsibility for the outcome. For every shot and every decision.  
He hoped Natasha wouldn't kill him for meddling.  
*


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place a bit in the future to keep moving things along.  
> Everyone knows where they stands, now we can start throwing drama at them.  
> haha, sorry, not sorry.

It had been three weeks since Bucky had come to the Tower when the Team was called to assemble. The weeks had turned into a calm routine of working together. Darcy enjoyed the sense of peace. Bucky and Steve were back to their boyhood friendship, Darcy, Coulson and Pepper were working through all the red tape involved in keeping him out of the governments hands. Bucky had finally managed to step up to Tony, apologize for his hand in Howard's death, and then let Tony work on his arm which had been found to cause him huge amounts of pain. If there was any bad blood on Tony's end, it was all forgiven when he got the go ahead to create something better for Bucky, and so far he was going mad scientist making something lighter and more functional. Bruce meet with Steve and Bucky a couple of times a week for yoga (Darcy had photos as proof which she had stuck on her wall as they were hilarious). Natasha came home safely with Clint and several novels in tow. She had a sudden interest in Bruce that Darcy had noticed, to which Darcy approved and always sent the red head down to collect him for meals, winking at Clint when they came back an hour later, looking pleased with themselves. Thor had been staying in the Tower more now that Jane had set up shop here, which meant Darcy had another friend to gag up on Clint with when the prank wars started, only to have Nerf weaponry banned from the common areas when Clint made a magnetic mod for his arrows that suck to Bucky's arm. Darcy was happy to see progress was made between Natasha and Bucky also. When she first came back, Bucky tended to freeze up around her, but Darcy figured out all he needed was a human touch, such as a hand on his to help him break his funk, and eventually they started training together in the gym. It would have been terrifying if it wasn't such a beautiful dance. They knew each other so well without actually knowing one another. Steve had definitely lightened up the most, becoming more of a shit than Clint. It was a wonderful thing to see. Darcy loved that he wasn't always so Captain America and loved getting in on the prank wars as much as she did. So all in all they had a really good few weeks. Of course, Murphy’s Law says that was all going to hell, because there was the villain of the week trying to blow up Midtown and the Team had to suit up and sort shit out. Darcy trusted her Team, but she was protective of them, worried that they might get hurt or something worse would happen and she was stuck watching it on live cameras on the Tower with nothing but a comm line with Coulson to keep her posted.  
So here she was in the largest common area, with a death grip on Bucky's hand watching her Team get thrown around. It wasn't the worst she’s seen them go against, but the whole situation was never pleasant. Bucky held her tight, giving a running commentary on what was happening, point weak spots on the other side, giving advice and picking tactics. He was made for this she realized as he picked another call before Cap was blindsided. She knew it wasn't the Soldier talking but the man had been in the War and she knew he was itching to help Steve. Eventually she gave him a comms set, directly to Cap, who was always thankful for another set of eyes. It helped a lot and a sense of calm seemed to wash over both the man beside and the man on the screen as they knew they had each other’s backs.  
Of course they won, SHIELD taking the villain in for questioning and the Team had and ETA of twenty minutes.  
Darcy's time to shine.  
She had all their favourite foods ordered and delivered so that was ready to go. Cupcakes set up in the Hulk cave (where Banner went as Hulk to calm down, rest and find peace in the bottom of the building, before returning to society a normal man), pop tarts for Thor, pizza for Clint, vodka and kasha for Natasha, tuna fish sandwiches for Tony and enough apple pie to stuff Steve.  
When the Team finally arrived, looking a little tired and worse for wear, they wait for Darcy to give a once over as she always does.  
After the first time she come on board and was waiting for them to come home, she made up a scale to assess what each member needed after battle.  
1-Eat, sleep, shower. Okay.  
4-Eat, sleep, cupcake, cuddle. Okay.  
8-Eat, medical, not sleep, cupcake, hours breaking things in the gym or Science! Time, cuddle. Not okay.  
10-I'm so far from okay I might just kill myself, please Darcy help me!  
So now it was standard protocol to have the Team line up and give her a number.  
Steve threw her a 3 before grabbing a pie and huddling on one of the couches, still in full Cap gear talking tactics with Bucky and being overwhelmed at how good it was to have him at his back again.  
Tony told her she was ridiculous, that he was a grown man and could look after himself, before Pepper gives him the look. He mutters "Well, four, now." before grabbing the sandwiches and the woman in question, heading back up to the penthouse.  
Thor booms that he is well, a cracking one on her scale, before hugging her tightly, thanking her for all she ever does, "Little lightening sister, you do well by this Team. You are the true warrior here. I must find my Lady Jane and tell her of our heroics today." Thor was in his element having not had to fight his brother by the sounds of it, Darcy was more than happy to pass that one off to Jane.  
Natasha limped up slightly, put six fingers up to Darcy, and grabbed more cupcakes before heading to the elevator. If Darcy didn't know any better, she'd put money that they were Bruce's favourite Green Tea cupcakes and that Natasha was heading downstairs. Darcy made a note to JARVIS to check on the red head in a few hours, and make sure she was at least bandaging her wounds properly. The last time had been bad when Natasha couldn't wrap a gash on her arm with only one hand and decided to take it out on everyone by switching the main coffee machine to decaf for a week.  
Lastly she turned to Clint. He had been quiet which was a tell, and was sitting on top on the book case playing with some arrow heads.  
"Hey Hawkguy, you’re up." Darcy called over. Clint didn't even look her way. She shuffled to the bookcase and tapped Clint's foot.  
"Hey, Clint, gimme a number." She asked again.  
"Oh, hey yeah, uhm, two. Alls good." He all but shouted at her.  
'Then why are you yelling at me.' She signed.  
"I'm not yelling." He tried to say quieter, failing miserably.  
'Then why am I having to sign.' She stated, finishing with hands on her hips.  
He looked down at his arrows again, then tucked them over his shoulder into his quiver.  
'I didn't think the explosion was so bad. Didn't want anyone to notice.' He signed lazily.  
Darcy motioned for him to follow, heading towards the library off the living area, everyone else was fine, JARVIS would notify her of any strange behaviour, and right now, her friend was going to start spiralling.  
'What happened?' She asks. Signing slowly as it had been a while for them both.  
'Got a smack to the head, must have fucked the batteries. I thought it was just my head. Didn't realise it still couldn't hear.' He answered.  
When Darcy had taken on the Team, one of the more serious matters she had to sign a dozen different confidentially forms about was Clint's hearing. He had lost it a few years ago, and it was a bit of a sore spot. Coulson had come to the rescue with insane technology that gave him full use of his ears, was barely visible, and had amazing battery life. All Clint needed to do was go and get them check once every two months. So far, on Darcy's watch, nothing had ever been the problem, and Clint was ever vigilant about keeping his appointments.  
Darcy had argued that the Team should know, if only to help if needs be or if this sort of thing happened, but Clint was adamant not to have his secret shared. He was beyond ashamed of it for some unknown reason. So Darcy kept her mouth shut and kept the tools and spare batteries on her every time they came home from battle, just in case.  
'Well, you're not okay. You need to take them out if they’re not working.' She says, knowing that this will probably affect him more than the battle.  
'But then I really won’t be able to hear. Look, I have an appointment to Tuesday. It'll be fine.' He signs almost aggressively.  
'And you're gonna wander around for two days pretending you can hear. You're good, but you ain't that good.' Darcy throws back at him.  
Clint deflates with that. It's been a long time since she's seen him hurt like this. Maybe it would be a good time to get him to own up to his deafness. Stop making it a weakness.  
'I have spare aids in my room, but they're standard ones. They'll be visible. Maybe it's time to come clean.' She asks tentatively, unsure of how put out Clint is with the whole situation.  
'No.' is all she gets in response, before he walks across the room, climbs a bookcase and disappears into a duct.  
"JARV, please set up the DeafHawk protocol on all levels. I need to make sure that he can know what’s going around. Send a message to his phone that I'll meet him in the armoury nest at 10 am tomorrow for a chat." Darcy asks, wondering if herding cats was easier or harder than her job.  
"Of course, Miss Lewis." JARVIS at least worked with her, most of the time.  
*  
Darcy had made sure everyone was okay for the evening. All the paperwork was filed, and ready to be sent off tomorrow to Coulson.  
Clint was still hiding in the ducts, so fine. He wanted to be a child, he would be treated like a child. If he didn't come out by 9 am tomorrow, he would get an unpleasant surprise when the men came to clean the venting system.  
Natasha and Bruce hadn't been seen, but JARVIS notified her that Bruce had transitioned back without issue and was more than content with the company. Least Natasha will get treatment from a proper Doctor if she really needed it. Darcy snorted to herself at the thought. The assassin dating a doctor. In their line of work, it would be great.  
Tony had disappeared as had Thor, their ladies more than capable of handling them.  
Steve and Bucky had disappeared after they helped her clean up the living area. Darcy understood that this was a big step for Bucky, letting Steve go into battle without him. It was the first time he's probably ever done that. Having him join everyone on the comms must have helped, but nothing could compare to actually being on the front line at Steve's back.  
Coulson had sent her an email asking that Bucky be brought on for all major mission, having someone like that on the outside was a help, especially when they had strategical skills like Bucky. She had brought it up with both men while they were cleaning, sort of throwing the notion out there.  
"As long as you stay on the side lines." Steve immediately setting his terms.  
"Steve, I was in control. It was me, not the Soldier. I helped. Isn't this progress?" Bucky asks.  
"No. Stay here. I won't let you on the front lines. I can't risk you being out there." Steve said with an air of finality.  
Steve said his thanks to Darcy with that, and took his leave, half expecting Bucky to follow.  
Bucky just turns to Darcy, gives a mock salute before following Steve out of the room.  
Darcy wasn't really hurt by Steve, knowing he was just doing what he thought was best, but seeing that he was still unsure of Bucky and how far he'd come, making his sit back and watch when he could be out helping, well that was just mean.  
She finished up in the kitchen and headed up to own floor. Grabbing her pack of cigarettes and a bottle of wine, she went to set up camp on her terrace.  
After one glass, she heard a shuffling coming from inside. She guessed it was probably Clint making his way out of the ducts.  
He made his way outside, just looked at her with no expression. 'Please cupcake, can I have the hearing aids. You are right, and I am usually wrong.' Judging by the slight swelling on his cheek, he'd been seen by Natasha and she'd smacked some sense into him.  
'Of course my darling.' She signed back with a sweet smile.  
Heading inside, she collected the aids from her desk and handed them over.  
'We'll talk tomorrow. Take some time. Think about it. The Team will understand.' She signed as he fitted the bulkier aids.  
"Thanks cupcake." He says out load, giving her a small hug and heading back towards the duct.  
"Be out before 9 am Hawkass. Just a warning." She shouted after him.  
"I didn't know Clint was deaf." The voice came from behind her a scared the living crap out of her, to the point that she was going to throw the closest thing to her at the noise, which just happened to be a couch cushion.  
"Christ on a cracker. Don't sneak up on a girl like that." She said grasping her chest, heading back to the terrace and her wine.  
Bucky follows her out, managing to nab his own glass on the way.  
"Sorry darlin'." He says to her with the smirk that makes her stomach drop.  
Bucky dropping back wasn't unusual now. He often came down when Steve got a bit intense, or if he was unsure of something from this age, or if he just needed company.  
No matter what she was doing, she always had time for him. They would sit outside if it was warm enough, trade stories, smoke a couple of cigarettes, just being a couple of 20-somethings. It was refreshing for her to be able to chill, it wasn't something that usually happened when one lived in a Tower full of super heroes.  
Clint was great, but he was still working part time for SHIELD, so he wasn't always around.  
But Bucky. There was something so inherently normal about him, especially after everything.  
If he needed normal, well Darcy would try her best to give it to him.  
So here they were, once again. One bottle of wine deep, and halfway through a packet of cigarettes.  
Darcy had started to get cold, and worked up the nerve to climb into Bucky's lap on his sun lounger.  
She guessed the nerve had come from the wine, but like Steve, Bucky ran fairly warm and it was delicious.  
She cuddled in close, enjoying his clean scent, and before she knew it, he'd wrapped his human arm around her, hand settling on her hip.  
Darcy wanted more, as she always did, she grabbed his metal arm and put it around her as well, making a soft nest.  
"Why?" Bucky asks, obviously questioning her motives for moving his arm. "Most people are cared of it."  
"Mhm," Darcy mostly snuffles at him. "It's still part of you. Like all of you. Don't think you could hurt me." She knows most of that was lost into his hoodie, but she hoped that super soldier hearing would help and he heard her.  
Bucky nods, wondering how he ended up here, with this chance of life. He lost himself in his thought, taking solace in Darcy's peacefulness.  
If he happened to notice her drooling over his front, well he wasn't one to kiss and tell.  
*


End file.
